1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image capturing control apparatus.
2. Related Art
Recently, a flat panel detector (FPD) that is constructed by disposing a radiation sensitive layer on a thin film transistor (TFT) active matrix substrate has been put to practical applications. The FPD can directly convert a radiation into a digital data. A portable radiographic imaging apparatus (hereinafter, referred to as an “electronic cassette”) for generating image information indicating a radiographic image represented by a radiation irradiated by using the FPD and storing the generated image information has been put to practical applications.
Since the electronic cassette has a portability, a patient loaded on a stretcher or a bed can be image captured. In addition, since an imaging portion can be adjusted by changing a position of the electronic cassette, even an immobile patient can be adaptively imaged.
In the electronic cassette, the embedded FPD or an amplifier circuit has unique characteristics. In addition, the electronic cassette can be carried with a hand, and the electronic cassette can be connected to other control apparatuses (so called a “console”). Therefore, one electronic cassette can be circulatively used in other imaging rooms.
Therefore, in the console, data of correction such as shading correction need to be stored for every electronic cassette.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2001-37749 discloses a technique of performing a process of correcting a captured image. Each of electronic cassettes is designated with ID information, and correction tables corresponding to the ID information are stored in a console. A correction table corresponding to the ID information of a specific electronic cassette connected to the console is searched, and the captured image is corrected based on the correction table obtained by the searching of the correction table.
In addition, JP-A No. 2003-210450 discloses a technique where correction information of replacement parts such as an FPD is preliminarily recorded, and when a part is replaced, the preliminarily recorded correction information is transmitted to a flash memory of the replaced part.
However, the shading correction is determined according to a combination of a radiation source and the electronic cassette as well as the electronic cassette. Therefore, in a case where the radiation source of the imaging apparatus is replaced, if the previous correction data for the replacement is still used, an image quality of a radiographic image obtained from the electronic cassette is lowered.